watchmenfandomcom-20200223-history
Laurence Schexnayder
Louis Laurence Schexnayder (born c. 1905) was Sally Jupiter's manager, and later, her first husband. Biography Laurence and Sally met each other in Europe. Once they were broke in Warsaw and Larry found a job for her at the Moritz. There, he heard a Prince commenting that Sally is the most beautiful woman in Europe. Larry saw the costumed adventurers as a social fad on which he could cash in. He staged criminal assaults with retired actors, hindered by the Silk Spectre. The police were also in the trick; Laurence would complain to the cops that they were asking for more each time.Before Watchmen: Minutemen 01 Nelson Gardner contacted Larry, inviting him to consider a joint effort of all the costumed adventurers. He offered them his "base", in exchange for Sally's cooperation as Silk Spectre and Larry's publicity and management talents. This led to the creation of the Minutemen.Sally Jupiter clippings During the Minutemen era, Schexnayder worked as their manager, keeping track of how often the group's exploits made the newspapers and how popular the radio shows were, booking publicity stills, and even making arrangements for those of the team who needed help with living expenses, like young Eddie Blake. Always caring about the team's public image, he covered Hooded Justice's homosexuality by arranging Sally to "beard" him. He also convinced Jupiter not to press charges against the Comedian, who attempted to rape her following a photo shoot of the group in 1940.Under the Hood: Chapter IV It's possible that this incident made him realize who Laurie's father really was. Once Ursula Zandt's homosexual relationship was outed, Schexnayder proposed to expel her to maintain the team's image. Schexnayder had supposedly understood that costumed adventuring was becoming increasingly unpopular and left in time.Under the Hood: Chapter V Sometime around 1948,The date conflicts with the fact that Sally had quit and married Larry the previous year Larry sent Sally a note expressing his concerns about the decline of the Minutemen, Captain Metropolis and Hooded Justice's relationship becoming public, the drinking problems of Mothman, and Nite Owl becoming like "a big bouncy boy scout." Larry expressed his own wish to quit the team, move westwards and cooperate together. Essentially, it was a marriage proposal. Shortly after Sally's retirement, the two married in 1947. The nine-year marriage was tumultuous, especially after Jupiter had her only child, Laurel Jane, in 1949. Laurie's father, whom Laurie believed to be Hooded Justice, was in actuality the Comedian, with whom Sally had an affair while married. Knowing that Sally had an affair during their marriage, Schexnayder became despondent and usually picked on Laurie. While reminiscing her memories to Jon Osterman on Mars, Laurie recounts an argument between Sally and Laurence where Sally angrily tells her husband that the man she'd had the affair with was more attentive to her own needs.Chapter IX The two divorced sometime in 1956. In 1962 Mason sent Laurence his draft of Under the Hood, but Laurence was not enthusiastic about it, believing it was far too revealing. Laurence took the train to New York and the two met in Stilton, where Laurence tried to convince Mason against publishing the memoir. Mason accused him for caring only for the Minutemen "brand name" and his plans to gain from it. Character Hollis Mason considered Schexnayder to be greedy and inhuman sometimes, caring mostly for attention and cover-ups.Before Watchmen: Minutemen 02 In his book, Under the Hood, Mason describes Schexnayder as "tireless and shrewd", but also very mature and respectable for his age (mid-30s). Laurie described her stepfather as a "domineering bully". References Category:Characters